Punctured Heart
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: I suck at summaries well all I have to say is lots of tears alot of heart break and of course cute fluff hear and there StarRob RaeBeastboy CyBee Rating for later on language!
1. Chapter 1

**Punctured Heart**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of always saying this so I wont say it again I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY SONG LYRICS ETC!**

_I was what you would call 'normal' in high school but what does it mean? In the dictionary it states: conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural. I beg to differ. Normal anything that you have grown accustomed to. My friends think I'm normal, maybe to them, but if people were to know who I really am, or where I'm from, then I'm not 'normal' at all. _

_I ponder on these thoughts every night until I fall into a deep slumber of endless darkness. Yes it's true I have no dreams, I don't know why, but that term seems so foreign to me the same way I am foreign to this place. Sometimes I wish I will not wake up the next morning, praying that finally I am dead. No longer a living breathing being on earth, but I never was. I never was a human, actually I wasn't even born here, and I'm not talking about Jump City, I am talking about earth in general. _

The sound of someone knocking on my door I knew who it was and couldn't help but grin when I opened the door there he was standing there with his goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Star want some Tofu." Beastboy also known as Garfield Logan was standing there with a plate of Tofu-dogs on it. "It's made extra special for you since Cyborg doesn't feel like eating it." He said with a pleading tone.

Cyborg was part human part robot, but that doesn't get to him. He has a specially made ring for him to wear to school so he looks normal just like you and me. There we go again that word. It always seems to creep up behind me when I feel vulnerable.

"Sorry BB I'll pass." Starfire said with a weak smile and walked past him.

"Well then off to Ravens room." he shrugged and walked off in the direction of her companions room.

Raven was just simply dark, she possessed magical powers that you don't want to mess with. Raven has been opening up to Starfire even if her lamps would end up in hundreds of pieces. That was my gift to her. She repaid me by teaching me the way everyone spoke here, I am really familiar with the language and by listening to BB and Cyborg's bickering I have actually picked up on slang.

I made myself breakfast while Raven walked in BB trailing behind her begging for her to try some of his Tofu and all she said to him was the usual 'herbal tea'. Starfire smiled as Cyborg put his ring on ready to get to school while Raven wore something other than her cape but it still looked gothic. She had a black T-Shirt on and a blood red heart in the corner, her shirt had a net at the neck with a stitched in black heart pierced by a sword. She had black capris on and long black boots that overlaps her capris and black gloves that went all the way up to her elbows and left hr fingures exposed. Yup typical Raven Of course she was going to wear her black Jacket and cover her face with the large hood. BB had airbrushed himself so his green skin was covered with paler paint. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt like usual. That's when he caught her eye it was Robin for the past month they never talked to each other only when they were fighting crime or wanted to borrow something from each other, and it was all because of what she had witnessed last month.

**Flashback**

_Kori was going to do it, she was going to confess her feelings to him and after what BB had told her she wasn't going to turn back she turned the corner towards his locker and wished she could just run. There he was kissing the girl she hated for so long, it was Taylor. She was one of those popular anorexic girls with a node job and chiseled chin, she had died her hair bleach blond and had black highlights in them. Kori's books fell on the ground as she saw the one she loved kissing another she wanted to throw up. The sound of Raven Cyborg and Bb's voices calling her were heard but when they turned the corner they also had that same shocked expression. Kori couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her books and ran towards the nearest exit since it was after school Raven running after her while Cy and BB picked up her books for her following her. Robin turned his head at the sound of books falling and to his horror Star was standing there looking at him with an expression of mixed emotions, shock, sadness, hurt, and the one that pained him the most was hate. He knew there relationship was never going to be the same. He always liked Star, but seeing that they never did anything he felt they were never meant to be. He saw his friends expressions as they left and it hurt he looked at his new girlfriend and grinned._

"_I have things to settle." He said giving her a peck on the lips before following his friends back to the Titan Tower. She gave him a seductive look and said._

"_Then see you at the movies Richard." That was the name he goes by in front of people although he always wore shades no one knew why._

**End of Flashback**

We had fought when he got back, I told him that I hate him and never want to speak with him again; I was wrong how much I long for when he comforted me when I was homesick. So I walked past him and picked up my bike keys and looked at the group.

"I'm going to go early have a practice for volleyball, then after school I'm heading to the theater for my singing performance I got you guy's front row tickets so if you want I don't mind if you come." She said smiling and threw them on the table.

"You'll also need these to get in without waiting at the line." She threw VIp tags on the tickets and Robin looked up at her she sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah I got the bi… I mean you girl a ticket as well." She mumbled. He only snorted and glared at her.

"Not going we have a date." He said not looking at her.

"Whatever just take them anyways I have no use for it." Kori snapped. Everyone took their tickets and Kori left to the garage where she stared at her bike grinning. She looked around no one was looking so it would be alright if tried a few tricks. Her bike was blue with red flames outlined in black. It also had a red Star in the corner. Her helmet was the same only the star was on both sides in the centre. She put it on and started her bike she used her weight to pull the bike back so the front wheels were in the air and she was balanced on her back wheels. With a push on a button on her watch the garage doors sprang to life and she sped out not knowing that a certain someone was watching behind the door leading back to the tower.

"She really has changed." Richard muttered before going back inside.

Made it to Jump City High and parked her bike. Everyone who came early was staring at her attire. She was wearing tight faded jeans with a emerald green tank top that showed her stomach and had one thin strap on the left. She had a pink choke necklace and pink dangling earrings. She also had pink converses on. She walked to the court after getting and smiled when she saw Karen Beecher who was Bee standing in the centre stretching Kori joined her and they started talking about their match.

"I heard that they are known for very powerful offensives especially their spikes." Kori said.

"Don't worry girl our blocks are…" but the coaches whistle signaled them to all come for there instructions. After endless spikes serves volleys bumps, and tips the girls were in the changing room exhausted.

"Hey Kori I overheard the coach saying that she'll put you as the starting six and keep you there for all three games as setter." Karen said grinning and jumping up and down with Kori. "And I'm going to be right beside you as number six I will also be on the starting six and the coach will keep me on girl this day get's better and better." said Bee before leaving for first period. Kori left after to math she had none of her friends there.

**Skip to theater**

Kori got her hair and make up done and was wearing a strapless emerald green dress with silver high heels and accessories. Kori had her hair in a high ponytail with fancy clips in her hair her make up was light but stunning. When she got on stage she looked at the front row and saw all her friends sitting their smiling, even Richard who didn't look happy and Taylor was nowhere in sight. That's when she began to sing as the music began. **(Don't own lyrics to call me when your sober by evanescence)**

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

Should I let you fall  
Lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over  
It's over

How could I have burned paradise  
How could I - you were never mine!

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind 

As the music ended everyone stood up and starting creaming with joy even Robin. She smiled and went back stage where she would sing her next song only this one was meant for that one person and she was singing it with another.

(Oh no what is she going to sing well it's another evanescence so guess well bye bye!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Punctured Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**I had really great guesses on the song unfortunately none were correct, but it's not a sad one it's a duet on how she wishes things were between herself and Robin, but that girl is in the way (The name Taylor is from my friend she's NOTHING like this but she likes it when I use her name for class A bitches lol) **

Starfire looked crowd and grinned broadly before the curtains closed the curtains.

"Bee how did I do?" she asked her friend who did her make up for her.

"Everyone was goin' crazy." she said with a broad grin.

"Well go with Cyborg he's waiting for you." Starfire said after her makeup was done. After a nod from Bee who hurried to get changed and went to the crowd, Starfire got her gown on and walked to the stage where a dark figure was waiting. She waved energetically and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked her extending his hand for her.

"Of course especially when singing with you Hayden ." she said smiling which made him a blush.

"I'm flattered." He responded. Kori held her microphone while he did the same they were facing opposite side back to back. The curtains opened revealing the audience the music sounded and he began to sing.

(Hayden imagine without country accent)

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

At this part both spun around to face each other one of Star's arm was around his neck while his arm was on her waist.

(Both Star background)

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

(Hayden)

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

During him singing Starfire had broken away and was in the front stage smiling at her audience.

(Star)

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Hayden had followed her and had his arm around her waist while singing with her the chorus.

(Both)

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

Starfire was facing Hayden they were inching closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her and there lips brushed.

"Awww." They crowed chimed in making the two singers to hold hand turn to the crowd and bow down smiling. Starfire wrapped her arms around Hayden's neck smiling and hugged him which he returned. The curtains closed and they both ran back stage. Star was jumping up and down smiling.

"That was great wow whoever came up with the idea of us doing that was awesome he knows his stuff." Hayden nodded and waved.

"Need to change last song before it's time to head home." He said running to his room and out of sight. Starfire left to her own room and wore her street clothes. They were black pants with red stitchings, her top was black with Red designs and she had black gloves on her arms revealing her fingers. She ran to the stage where Hayden was waiting. She stood a great distance from him as how they were supposed to. There was a wall that looked like glass, but it was the type of glass used in movies, it was easily broken and didn't harm anyone. She placed her hand on it as if trying to get to the other side. She nodded which got the curtains and the song began.

**(Note: Hayden is in brackets)**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Star began hitting on the glass gently with the sides of her knuckles as if trying to break the glass down.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Hayden had joined her at the glass separating the two His hands placed right where hers were and he looked pained. Star had tears running down her face as part of the act.

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Starfire had slid down to the floor on her knees tears falling down rapidly down her face smudging her makeup which was supposed to happen she felt that these weren't only fake tears, but real one mixed in them and Hayden realized this to by the expression on her face, but he played along.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Starfire was hitting it over and over again not succeeding; she did this lightly so it wouldn't break.

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Her dancers who were wearing all black were holding fake knifes and daggers advancing on her.

(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(without a thought without a voice without a soul)  
don't let me die here  
(there must be something more)  
bring me to life

Hayden had stepped back he ran straight for the glass breaking it, but it didn't harm him as it wasn't real glass. He held onto Starfire pulling her back as the continued to sing.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

At this point the dancers began to 'stab' them but the daggers and knifes would fold in and when they were out were stained with fake blood. Starfire had something on her back that triggered it to let the fake blood flow as soon as the dancers 'stabbed them' both fell to the ground (if you watched Advent Children then the same way Cloud and Tifa were in the flowers of the church) Starfire's face was beside Hayden's the were inches apart and both their eyes shut one big pool of 'blood' was there as both bodies were on opposite directions. Everyone gasped and when everything was over they got up and roared clapping along and shouting stuff like 'you guys rocked' and stuff. The curtains shut and both stood up smiling broadly. They went to the back and Starfire jumped up and down like a school girl who found she has a secret admirer.

"Oh my god we did it, and they LOVED us." she said smiling.

"Hey Star would you like to go to the park on Friday with me?" Hayden blurted out which made Starfire's eyes wide in shock, but that changed into a warm smile.

"I'd love to, well bye." She replied grinning both of them blushing. Starfire left to her room she couldn't get home and tell Raven about everything.

(creative? Great? Amazing? Sucked? Horrible? Take it back its not done yet, well how did you feel about it?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Punctured Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**(Ok well someone mentioned that The first song Broken isn't by Evanescence, yes and no, well it's Seether ft. Amy Lee but its considered Evanescence so that what I wanted to say, oh and yes Hayden is an unisex name do you Know Hayden Christensen well he's Anakin in Starwars)**

Starfire was all bubbly inside when she made it to the Titan Tower she ran into her room and locked the door with a letter in hand, tearing it open she let our a squeal of delight after reading it. Running into the living room she saw that everyone was there. Robin was just sitting around, Raven was reading a book that looked depressing, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing again.

"Oh my god guy's you wont believe what I have got to say." She said jumping up and down.

"Well before you start I wanted to say you kicked ass, and that Hayden guy wow you guys together rocked out." BB said which earned him a glare from Robin that went unnoticed. Starfire was blushing.

"Yeah congrats Star." Robin mumbled. Cyborg didn't say anything only got up and hugged her, that was all she needed to know. Raven looked at Starfire and smiled which made a light bulb explode.

"Good job." She muttered trying to conceal her emotion which worked. Starfire smiled at Raven and then flew up a bit so everyone gave her their undivided attention.

"Well the Jump City song producers (corny I know cant think of ANYTHING) have given me a 5 year contract, and if I can keep up my performance it might be longer." At this information BB jumped up with Cyborg smiling and shouting things.

"Star is going to be a Star." Cyborg laughed at BB's statement and they hugged her tightly.

"Hey chill guys, don't kill me." She said laughing along with them. Robin smiled and got up.

"I'm proud of you Star." He said which made Starfire stop and look at him.

"Really?" she asked him concealing her blush.

"Yeah." He said scratching the back of his head then the door bell rang and Raven who had melted a lamp and blew up the microwave from joy went to get it. When she came back a look of disgust was on her face which made a few vases blow up water getting everywhere, no one minded since this was normal.

"Taylor is here." She muttered leaving to her room. Starfire's moment with Robin was destroyed and she felt anger boiling up in her and left as soon as Taylor screamed.

"OH MY GOD ROBBY HUN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" this got Starfire to grunt and used her starbolt to make a hole through the wall. Robin looked at Starfire and also got mad he remembered the performance and grunted before turning to Taylor and smiling to her.

"Let's go." He said leaving the tower his arm around Taylor.

Starfire was in her room she was going to the agency and accept the offer, after reading and rereading the contract incase of any flaws that would ruin her, she signed it and put it in the envelope ready to take it. After glancing at her room she sighed and left giving it a quick look, she was going to redecorate right away because it didn't fit her mood.

Raven was gliding around the tower using her magic to repair all the damages around her frowning at the hole she repaired it and walked to the living room, inhabited by BB who looked crestfallen obviously having a mental battle. Is mind seemed to hold the feeling of rejection for some weird reason. BB had this a lot often and she didn't know why, he also had a lot of love in him which surprised Raven a bit, that's when she sat beside him and gave him a glance.

"Something is troubling you and you can't hide it from me." she said not looking at him, but up ahead. Bb jumped and blushed which Raven saw from the corner of her eyes and frowned.

'Why is he blushing?' she wondered trying to guess what was wrong.

"Oh noth…" he trailed off realizing he couldn't lie. "Raven I can't do this anymore, I can't hide this feeling I have inside me and it's tearing me apart." He said suddenly jumping up and facing her. Raven was taken aback by his sudden outburst, but didn't flinch or move, but kept her cool.

"What is it?" she asked monotonously containing herself from sounding worry, but it was still their which got Beastboy to calm down and sit beside her.

"Raven when I'm around you I feel… sick." He said knowing it sounded odd.

"I'm flattered that you have the need to vomit, but you can't anger me." She said monotonously, but the hurt was visible in her eyes which were gazing back at BB.

"No not like that Raven, I mean... Ugh I suck at this." he said throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"Keep going you are never speechless." She said her softer side coming out.

"Raven when I'm around you I feel important, I feel like I have a goal, I have something to look forward to, I feel like I can do anything and will do anything to make you notice me, I feel like I'm in love." He whispered the last part quietly, but she heard it.

"Really?" she asked a smile appearing on face flower petals where floating around them because a flower vase exploded (ahh cheesy stuff)

"Yeah and I'm afraid of you rejecting me, or thinking lowly of me and it hurts." He turned away and tried to walk away, but a warm hand stopped him and pulled him back. He always thought Raven would be cold because she never went out in the sun, but she was arm. She pulled him towards her and gave him a passionate kiss. At first Beastboy was shocked, but after a while he realized what was happening and smiled inside then kissed her back. When they broke away she grinned.

"I always felt that way, but I never showed it, I was afraid and insecure, but now I know what it really feels like to love and be loved." she said. Cyborg was watching this from the door and crept to the farthest room from them.

"BOOYA." He shouted happily then left to call Bee.

**(Ahh some BB and Rae fluff, next is Cy and Bee don't worry Star and Robin are my main focus!)**


End file.
